demon_hamsters_wikia_of_somesortfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockers (SF2)
What can be said about Lockers? It's a Slender Fortress 2 map, and one of the first SF2 maps to be made for the gamemode. It takes place in a work facility that has some lockers around the map, examples are in that one part of the map where you have to jump over the props and the two rooms have a bunch of lockers. Presumably, hence the name of the map, Lockers. It was quite decent in the beginning, albeit empty in the first couple of versions, especially the map being very dark. With the lack of props, it was hard for bosses to spawn, and hard for players to hide. Many areas of the map were dark, so if you were in a server running the older version of Lockers and both the ultravision (blueish light that appears when you disable the flashlight) being set to a very low radius and the flashlight dying from being used too much. It's especially dangerous when those conditions happen and that boss has no glow. Why I think it's bad. 1. The theme of the map is rather bland. It's a facility, which is a very common theme for SF2 maps. (for some reason) 2. The timer of the rounds. In this map, the timer is rather low, so you usually have to rush to find all the documents, the map itself is also medium-sized, so you'll need to look around in many places with a short timer. You have 2 minutes and 40 seconds to find all the documents. '''However, thankfully, in SF2, when you collect a page, in most maps, the timer adds up time, usually 15 to 30 seconds depending on the map. 3. Speaking of pages, the collectibles in this map are also generic. Mann Co. Documents, these documents appear in many maps. Originally, the collectibles were blueprints instead of documents, and the blueprints idea was original. No clue why it was changed. 4. It's quite difficult to solo this map, especially with that timer, map size, and an area where you have to jump over props to get to the other room, which wastes stamina. Stamina is necessary for sprint, which must be used if you wish to escape from most bosses. Plus, when you have 3 bars of stamina, you cannot jump anymore until the stamina bar is over 3, this can lead to cheap deaths. 5. Some of the updates to the map do not add much. While in the B6 version of the map, there were some new areas and other additions added, which is quite cool, but this makes finding the documents harder. '''But the worst update of the map is probably B7. B7 literally focuses on adding CARPETS TO THE MAP. CARPETS!!! I thought this was an abandoned facility, not fanciest facility! EVEN WORSE. ''' '''SOME OF THE TRAFFIC CONES IN THE ONE AREA OF THE MAP WITH MANY VANS STILL HAVE PHYSICS!!! WHICH CAN LEAD TO CHEAP EXPLOITING AND DEATH. Joy. 6. The original spawn area (aka the upstairs with the giant statue added and the work areas on the left and right) has those two work areas, in older versions, you could originally stand ontop of the red wall thingies and check each area effectively. But in newer updates, you can no longer do that. You have to literally walk into the small office box or whatever, look around for any documents, and look in the next one and repeat the same process until the whole room is scanned for any documents. It's even worse checking these areas if the boss is spawning near you. If you're gonna check these areas, make sure to bring someone with that you trust. Things that I think are good. 1. The escape of the map is simple to remember. As in newer versions, you spawn at Sniper's van, and the escape IS the van. Even in older versions, when you spawned in the upstairs part of the map, the escape was still Sniper's van. 2. The waiting room is quite cool, actually. It's like a lair inside of some mountain with a hole at the top with rain. Also because there's rain, the spawn room is flooded... To your feet, atleast. 3. While the music is Half-Life 2 music, and is quite generic in SF2 maps, the music itself is good, as the escape theme is Dark Energy, and the page music is an ambient theme. 4. The blueprints were an original collectible idea, and it did work for an objective. No clue why it was changed to Mann Co. Documents, but I would like to see a return of the blueprints in another SF2 map (if there isn't already one not counting Lockers) 5. The updates were nice, atleast some of them. B3 and B6 were my favorites, as B3 is pretty much "Classic Lockers", and B6 introducing new areas to explore. B7 was literally just the Carpet Update. Hopefully B8 or newer versions introduces more new areas, presumably a return of the blueprints, longer timer, probably 3 minutes and 20 seconds or 4 minutes, and of course, removing the VPhysics on the traffic cones. Rating: 5/10 (Meh). Waiting room is decent and the music. Although some of the updates were not very good (B7). Could possibly use another fix, but not required. Category:Slender Fortress 2 Category:Classic Page